toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Toji no Miko Special Drama CD Series
The is a special drama CD series released along with the Bluray and DVD releases of the Toji no Miko anime series. The drama CD series acts as a supplement to the anime series, taking place in the middle of episodes of the anime. Volume 1 Episode 0.5, "Before the Storm" ''Kaoru: "The capital city of America is New York, right?"'' Rather struggling to study, Kaoru mutters to herself, "please give me strength" and "I'll take this seriously starting tomorrow". Calling to Ellen for help, she reluctantly enters a study session the night before the dreaded exams... Episode 2.5, "Pursuer's Intermission" ''Maki: "D-Don't laugh at me like that, Suzuka"'' The Origami Residence, the day when Hiyori attacked Yukari Origami. Suzuka, who saw Maki looking depressed, suddenly began talking about how it is weird for Maki to refer to herself in first person as "boku". This eventually turned into a round of banter between Maki and Suzuka. Then, Yomi and Yume showed up. Episode 3.5, "Perhaps a Momentary Halt Amidst the Rapids" ''Hiyori: "Don't just throw the trash anywhere! The stuff inside the beer cans are already enticing those black things around the mouth... such vigor!"'' Upon Kanami's suggestion, she and Hiyori began cleaning Rui Onda's house where they are currently staying. Hiyori, with her ample experience in housework, handed out precise instructions, and they made the house sparkling clean. As they finish sweeping the floor, Kanami and Hiyori have somehow become a bit closer. Episode 7.5, "Fierce Childish Endurance Showdown" ''Yume: "You know, I think it's okay to be mad once in a while..."'' Due to trivial reasons, a hot springs trip down a lodging house bath turned into an endurance showdown between Yomi and Yume. Maki acts as the referee, and Suzuka handles the faucet. The serious four-man match in the hot springs begins. Episode 8.5, "Mai's Cookie Classroom" ''Mai: "Being helpful or not isn't really important to us. Swords aside, we are friends, right?"'' After losing to the senior Toji of Mokusa during practice, Sayaka, by herself, feels depressed. Mai, who was looking for Sayaka, asks her to join her in making some cookies. Sayaka is shocked, but... Volume 2 Episode 8.5: "Before the Festival" Episode 12.5: "Chocomint Hiyori" Episode 14.5: "So This is a Genuine Japanese Little Sister!" Episode 15.5: "Toji's Mission Surprise!" Episode 16.5: "Ayumu Uchizato's Secret Training" Volume 3 Episode 17.1: "Outbreak! Battle for the Right to Challenge Yukari-sama" ''Maki: "...Etou... Kanami... Do you really want to challenge Yukari-sama to a fight...?"'' Learning that Kanami wants to fight Yukari, Maki admits she's after the same thing. The two compete for the right to challenge her. Episode 17.2: Juujou Hiyori's Small Problem ''Kanami: "Umm..., 'Thank you for ordering a sample of our Bust-Up Supplement EX, Miss Hiyori Juujou!' ...Uh, here."'' Fed up with getting bullied by Kaoru every day, Hiyori sends away for some mail order breast enlargement supplements Episode 18.1: Nene Will Be Back ''Sayaka: "...I understand. No one can't do anything on their own, think about it."'' Feeling worried, Sayaka joins Kaoru in watching over Nene, who's seriously wounded after the fight with Tagitsuhime. Episode 18.2: Once Again, It's like That Christmas Eve ''Ellen: "If you think about it, Yomiyomi is quite a mysterious person. How did she become what she is?"'' Ellen, Mai and Sayaka are out shopping and run into Maki and Suzuka. The conversation moves from all the Christmas decorations to Yomi and what kind of person she was. Episode 24.1: A New Beginning ''Hiyori: "Kanami. Let's have another go, I've definitely changed."'' Springtime a year after Kanami and Hiyori first met.Category:Media